Warriors: The New Prophecy
by Alaska21
Summary: Cry wakes up in a mysterious forest, far away from home. And little does he know, he is the part of one of the biggest prophecies in Clan history. With him and Pewds, they are sure to complete the prophecy... Right?
1. Chapter 1

The Cats:

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Wolfstar: A silver long-haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy:

Silentcry: A calico tom.

Medicine Cat:

Foxtail: A white cat with orange ears and tail.

Warriors:

Blackpelt: A black tabby-tom with blue eyes.

Silverswipe: A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Lionfur: A large orange tom with darker orange stripes.

Ravenfang: A black she-cat with a white underbelly

Bearclaw: A brown tom with cream splotches all over his fur.

Dovefeather: A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Hollyeye: A black she-cat with green eyes.

Heathertail: A cream she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentices:

Blackpaw: A white she-cat with a black hind paw. Apprentice: Silverswipe

Queens:

Elders:

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Scornstar: A black tom with the left side of his face burnt off by a forest fire.

Deputy:

Sunstorm: A sandy she-cat.

Medicine Cat:

Wolftail: A gray she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Warriors:

Moontail: A blue-gray tom with icy eyes.

Creampelt: A cream tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Crescentbeam: A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Springfall: A yellow-ish tom with silver eyes.

Nightpelt: A large brown tabby tom with jade-green eyes.

Blackswipe: A silver she-cat with black tabby markings.

Moonsnow: A white she-cat with brown eyes.

Mossnose: A small white tom with a gray muzzle.

Apprentices:

Redpaw: A tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes. Mentor: Nightpelt

Silentpaw: A black she-cat with green eyes. Mentor: Moonsnow

Queens:

Elders:

WindClan:

Leader:

Smallstar: A small ticked tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy:

Hickoryfur: A reddish tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Russetfoot: A brown she-cat with a red paw.

Warriors:

Honeyfur: A honey-colored Maine Coon she-cat.

Rabbitdasher: A brown tom with long black hind legs.

Foxpelt: A black and silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Smokefall: A black tabby tom with brown eyes.

Longstripe: A tabby tom with blue eyes.

Goldenblossom: A golden she-cat with orange eyes.

Beetlewing: A gray tom with black markings on his back.

Birchpelt: A tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Shortpaw: A tabby tom with yellow eyes. Mentor: Longstripe

Queens:

Elders:

RiverClan:

Leader:

Graystar: A gray tom with a stripe running down his back

Deputy:

Silvertail: A black she-cat with a silver tail.

Medicine Cat:

Troutwhisker: A long-whiskered she-cat with a black paw.

Warriors:

Blazingfire: A ginger tom with hazel eyes.

Sliverfire: A black she-cat with silver tabby markings.

Moonclaw: A white she-cat with blue eyes

Ivytail: A black she-cat with a gray tail.

Hailpelt: A calico tom with hazel eyes.

Grasspelt: A gray-blue tom with green eyes.

Harepelt: A fast brown tom with brown eyes.

Bronzefire: A bronze she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw: A small she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

Elders:


	2. Chapter 1: Is this a dream?

Is this a dream?

A black and silver tom groggily opened his blue eyes and scanned his surroundings. _Where the hell am I? _He thought, attempting to get up on his back paws. He fell, confused, and looked around again. _Why can't I stand? _He sighed, shaking his head. He looked around again, and realization hit him in the face. "W-why is everything so big? Or am I tiny? Or…" He lifted a paw, his eyes filling with shock. _A paw?!_ He scanned the rest of his body, eyes widening with each discovery. _Tail, ears, whiskers, sensitive nose… And fur. I'm a cat._

"Is this a dream?" He said-no, meowed out loud. He looked around for the third time, taking in the sights and smells of the oak forest. _Well. I have NO IDEA where the hell I am. And I have no idea why I'm a cat. _He calmed his raging thoughts and stood up, this time on four legs. _Might as well get used to this… I have a feeling I'm not going home any time soon. _He walked in a random direction, hoping for the best.

_Wait… Wasn't Felix with me? Oh no… he can't be here too… This is very bad… _He sighed again and continued walking. After about half an hour, he came across the shore of a vast, shimmering lake. _Wow… There wasn't a lake anywhere near home… Yup, I'm screwed._ He walked to the edge of the shining lake, his black and white fur ruffled in the light breeze. The slight spray of the lake felt good on his long pelt.

He stayed there until the sun started to set. _Well, let's go… Somewhere… _He thought, standing and stretching. He walked along the pebbly shore until his paws started to hurt. After that, he entered a marshy-looking pine forest.

And was immediately bombarded by cats. _Shit… _"Who are you and why are you in ShadowClan territory?" A large brown tabby tom with jade green eyes hissed, his fur rising. Two other cats walked up behind the tom, and surrounded the black and white cat quickly.

"Um… I didn't know this was your territory…" He meowed nervously, sinking down and flattening his white ears. He noted that one of the two cats was a silver she-cat with black tabby markings and the other was a black tom with a large scar on the left side of his face. _I wonder what happened to him… _"And my name is Cry."


End file.
